A Forced Marriage
by MFSK
Summary: Ginny Weasley is forced to marry Blaise Zabini by her parents. Will the marriage be a complete disaster or will she start to like Blaise? GWBZ GinnyBlaise BZGW
1. Forced Marriage

**Disclaimer- Believe me, I'm pretty certain I don't own a thing. If I did, I'd be the world's richest teenager.**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so far so please be nice if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. It's a Ginny/Blaise story. I'm writing n this couple because it seems like it's the couple that gets he least attention. I simply love it.**

**Her goes nothing...**

Ginny Weasley was the most unlucky, unfortunate, unsuccessful and unhappy person known to the face of the Earth. Not only did she know how doomed her future was, she couldn't even change it. Yes. She was feeling ill at the moment. As if she would puke any minute.

She had wanted her life to be like a fairy tale. She had wanted her Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet when the time came. But no. instead, her future was decided by her mother.

Her mother who didn't care about anyone but herself and all of her _lovely _sons. Being the only female in the Weasley household (minus her mother), was the most difficult thing that could happen to a person.

People would think that she was treated specially. Given anything she wanted. Kept as a spoiled brat since she was the only girl the Weasley family had had for generation. But those people were terribly wrong. She, for one, was treated like junk in her so- called house.

No one really cared about her. The only thing they wanted from her was her enslavement; make her do all their work while they enjoy their lives. What she had done to earn such a life, she would never find out.

Yes, all of the Weasleys treated her like a piece of parchment that was of no use at all. The first eleven years of her life had been hell. She was bossed around all the time. Having to do all the chores, not being paid any attention at all.

Sometimes she had even thought of suicide, but that was just stupid. She wouldn't give away her precious soul because of the way she was forced into child labor.

And she had left the thought of suicide far behind when she started attending Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That place was like heaven for her.

Where she had no brothers to boss her around (of course her brothers were present there, but they wouldn't ruin their _oh-so _wonderful reputation by bossing their sister around in front of their friends), she could live freely.

It was like a true home to her. A place where she had _real _friends. People in whom she could confide her most deepest secrets. Unfortunately, she had never trusted someone enough to tell him/her about what went on in her life at home. If she would confide that secret in someone, and if he betrayed her and told someone, not only would her family name be a laughing stock, she would have to go through a severe punishment from none other than her mother.

Though she simply despised her mother, she had emotions for her father, Arthur Weasley. He acted like Molly Weasley and was very strict with her, but only in front of his wife. When she was not around, he would be kind to her. Show her affection. It would sometimes almost feel that she had a true family. Tears would come to her eyes whenever she thought about it.

She was still thankful for one thing. No matter how cruel her family was to her, no matter how badly they treated her, they had never been abusive. She could just imagine how her life would be if she got beaten up by her mother. She shuddered at the thought of it.

It was a habit of Ginny Weasley to always think about the horrific moments she had had in her life. To think about the ways in which she had been ignored. After the completion of her education, she had even started to cope with the life that she had.

Her mother hadn't let her apply for a job. According to her, it wasn't a girl's place to go out and earn. A real woman stayed home and did all the chores. _Yeah right_. Ginny thought. _Just because she's a house wife means that only __**real**__ women are house wives and others are just plain show offs. _

Her mother treated her as if she was adopted. Sometimes she herself felt that she was rather adopted. But her features were proof that she was an original Weasley, as did her fiery red hair. As did the large brown eyes she had gotten from her mother. And the traditional Weasley freckles. That was the only thing she really loathed about her face.

Previously her problem was not having freedom; never being able to do what she wanted. Never being able to invite her friends over during the summer holidays nor going anywhere with her own will. She was rather like the muggle character of Cinderella, who had been forced to do work all the time. Only difference was, that her prince was never going to come. Never.

Yes, she, Ginny Weasley read muggle fiction. But what else was she to do when she had finished all chores and wasn't allowed to leave her room? Read the muggle books she had bought and hidden in her closet of course.

Now the problem she was facing was even greater. Actually her life depended on it. But this was her fate. To always be stuck. Since her family was facing was many money problems, actually they were practically broke, Ginny was being forced to marry a man she didn't even know.

A man that she never really wanted to know. He was rich. Powerful. Someone who could give her family money after the marriage. Of course, her parents nor brothers had shown any sign of thinking how it would affect her life, they had just accepted her future for her. Decided it for her.

She had wanted freedom. Wanted to live a free life. She was twenty-three years after all. A grown-up. She could have easily lest her parent's place and bought one of her own, _**if **_she had applied for a job as soon as she left Hogwarts. But at that time her mother had fully prevented it. And now, the result of her mother's doing was that, she had ended up married, not being able to say a single word against the marriage, to none other than Blaise Zabini.

Yes people. She was know officially no longer Ginny Weasley. She was _**Mrs. Ginny Zabini.**_She was so afraid of her family, she had not said a word, but just nodded wordlessly when they had told her of their plans. She had not married Blaise Zabini not only because she has to be settled now since she was twenty-three, also because it would help her family in their status. She could give them money so that they wouldn't be completely broke. So that they could use the money to find a better job with more income.

Yes, once again, she was being used by her family for their gain. And the worst part was, she could do nothing about it. Ginny _Zabini _stood silently in the doorway of her new home. Where she would live with her _husband_. In fact, this very same husband was right outside, parking the car in the garage.

How she would explain this mess to him, she didn't know(if she would even tell him about her situation, that is.). She had even _**kissed **_him during the marriage ceremony. She had to. It was something she couldn't avoid.

It was her first kiss. Never had she expected that her first kiss would be a forced one. Where she would feel no connection with the other person. But then again, that was how things went in her life. How could she even hope for a change now?

Zabini, however, looked very pleased by the marriage, which is what scared Ginny the most. She didn't want him to get a false impression that she was, well, _**interested **_in him. But that was obviously the impression he would have gotten when her family sent the proposal of marriage. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Well, Ginny, this is your new home. _Our _new home." She turned around to see a beaming Blaise Zabini looking at her. She plastered a smile on face.

_Well, let the torture begin._

Blaise Zabini, age 24, was a young handsome bachelor desired by every single girl in the wizarding world. Why wouldn't they? With dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, a very muscular figure do due workout and a charming personality, he stole the hearts of most girls away.

His father, who had been a death eater, died in Azkaban. Not that Blaise had liked him much, he was still his father. _A father who had tried to sell his mother and child to Lord Voldemort. _

Blaise's father, was a completely devoted servant to Voldemort. Yes, Blaise was one of the few people who dared say his name without flinching. Even after his demise, people were afraid to say his name.

Blaise's mother, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She loved her son with her whole heart. She was the one who protected him from her father giving him away as a gift to Voldemort. She always looked out for him. Stuck with him through the good and the bad.

Blaise was a very forgiving person. He couldn't stand if someone was being tortured when they didn't deserve it. One of the main reasons he had refused to become a death eater.

It was stupid to be controlled by someone against your will like a puppet. His surname was well-known amongst the pure-blooded family category. When Blaise Zabini had gone for his first year of Hogwarts, his mother was expecting him to become a Gryffindor, like she herself. And his father wanted him to be Slytherin. Actually, the only reason he got sorted into the Slytherin house was his father threatening to beat his mother if he were sorted in the opposing house. Now that, he couldn't stand. While the sorting hat was placed on his head, his only desire was to be sorted into Salazar Slytherin's house. He was, therefore, sorted into a house full of proud, stuck-up pure-bloods.

Not only that, he was forced by his father to extend a hand of friendship to the one and only Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. If there would be a countdown of the horrendously spoiled brats, Malfoy would be number one on it. All he cared about money and status, and that was at the age of eleven.

No one even tried sticking against Malfoy. Why? Because he had power. Power and pureblood do NOT mix properly. The result only ends up as turning out to be a spoiled child threatening everyone of what his father would do if anyone annoyed him in any way possible. That was the story of Blaise's_ 'best friend'_.

In school, he was a remarkably excellent student, always getting top grades, only second to Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor who always seemed to achieve higher marks than he.

Dating was something he had never considered. At least not with any of the girls in his house. They were all ridiculously mundane. And that was not the kind of person Blaise was looking for. What he wanted was a smart, independent witch who not only understood him but loved him as well.

That is what he hadn't found at Hogwarts. Maybe he had but that girl could never be his. She was clever, always good with intelligent comebacks when Malfoy annoyed her. But if he got involved with her while at school, his father would be greatly humiliated. Because she was a _blood traitor_.

What he had realized afterwards that he had unconditionally fallen in love with her. Watching her from the corner of his eye when they were in class. The way she would remove the red strands of her hair from her face. She was beautiful. ut his mother was important to him. He wouldn't risk anything because he _thought _that he was in love.

He got over her. Or so, he _thought _he did. After Hogwarts, Blaise worked very hard to get a job in the Department of Magical Enforcement. Not only did he get the job, he was made the head of department. It was something that he had never expected since the previous head was so good at his work. But he wouldn't complain now, would he?

And now, Voldemort was long gone, and his mother was now wishing him to get settled. Yes, she thought he was old enough to get married and should get a wife help him a bit. But that's what she thought.

Apparently, Blaise thought very differently. He wouldn't just marry any other girl that his mother wanted him to. Though he loved his mother, this was something that he had to decide for himself.

But then, something very surprising happened. Something he never thought _could _happen. His mother called him saying that she had gotten hold of a perfect girl he could marry. Saying that a proposal of marriage had come from her household. Surprisingly, it was none other than Ginny Weasley. Ginny was just_ any other girl _after all.

He was more than happy to oblige. The girl he had been crushing on since school wanted to marry girl who he loved wanted to marry him. It was the best opportunity Blaise had gotten to do anything. He, obviously, took the it.

The wedding reception was absolutely wonderful for him. All the _Congratulations! _he had gotten to the sweet kiss he had gotten from his new wife. Her lips were soft against his. It was a simple kiss, nothing too... intense.

So now, since they were living in a muggle environment, he was parking his new car in the garage, while Ginny Zabini was waiting for him inside their new home. He was more than ready to stat his new life. With nothing in between hem. What could possibly go wrong?

He went inside and saw his _wife _standing right in front of the doorway. She was breathtaking. With long hair that was fiery red, brown eyes and a slim figure, she made him never want to tke his eyes off of her. And something even better was that she was _his._

"Well, Ginny, this is your new home. _Our _new home." Blaise was beaming. She smiled at him. How beautiful she looked when she smiled...

**Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Should I continue. Please leave a review telling me what you think. They are a great inspiration.**


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**A big thanks to ****dominiquevip****, ****anotherloveroffanfiction**** and es2022 for reviewing.**

**On with the story...**

Ginny sighed inaudibly. She didn't like the sound of _'our_ _new home'. _But it was their new home. She would have to get used to that. But one thing that Ginny wondered was that she was no longer under the force of her mother...or family. They had sent her here so that she would give them money. What if she didn't? They couldn't do anything about that now, could they? Her thoughts came and flew by...

"Ginny?" a voice came, pulling her out of her thoughts. And she came back to the present. Blaise was now standing besides her.

"Yeah?"

"You seemed to have dazed off. What had you in such deep thought?"

"Oh, you know. This and that."

"So, do you want to look around now?"

Look around. She'd loved to. Ginny had always been very fond of houses like these. Lovely staircases, huge living rooms...all the fancy stuff.

"I'd love to."

We looked around the house, from the living room to the basement and then the bedrooms. But of course, only one of them would be occupied... and thought covered her face with horror.

They would be sharing the same bedroom.

The same bathroom.

The same _bed_.

What the hell would she do if he was _expecting _**something?!**

No, no, no ,no. She couldn't do _**that**_. Ginny Weasley, a fully grown woman, was still a virgin. What else would you expect from a girl who had never had a boyfriend, and recently had her _first _kiss with the man she got married to **against **her will?

Ginny hadn't even been given the sex talk by her mother. But of course, that was something she was always grateful of. She always shuddered at the thought of her mother, who never cared for her, made her work like a maid, give her a sex talk. Of course not. She had found out from her friends, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Yes, one day when they were discussing how incredible their night sleeping with their dates had been, Ginny had become very curious of why it was so incredible. She could still remember that day as if it was yesterday...

_Ginny was studying in the common room. Professor Flitwik, teacher of the subject Charms, had loaded them with home work. Yes, for now, she hated him. No one was sitting in the common room, besides her and two best friends, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil._

_She wondered what they were giggling so much about but let he thought pass. She was writing away on the piece of parchment in front of her when she heard Lavender say, "Oh. My. God. Parvati, you will not believe how awesome Ron was! Sleeping with him was the most amazing experience!"_

_Sleeping with him? __**Sleeping?**_

_Parvati squealed and both girls erupted into giggles. Ginny got up and walked to them._

_"What do you mean when you say 'sleeping' with him was incredible?" Ginny asked curiously._

_Lavender answered her question, " Oh you know, the 'love handshake'."_

_Again both girls burst into giggles. Ginny stood there confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean._

_"What in the name of the world are you talking about?"_

_Lavender and Parvati looked shocked._

_"You mean you don't know?" Parvati asked, bewildered._

_"Know what exactly?_

_"You. Don't. Know!" Lavender burst at her._

_"Know what?"_

_"Sit here Ginny." Parvati ordered._

_"Now tell me, do you know where babies come from?"_

_What kind of a question was that._

_"From hospitals? St. Mungos?"_

_"She's hopeless..." Lavender said._

_"Okay, so it goes like this. When a guy likes a girl..."_

_And that was when she found out what the phrase 'sleeping' with someone meant._

That was the way Ginny Weasley had been given the sex talk. According to her two friends, it could be done with anyone to ease frustration. According to the research she had done afterwards, it was supposed to be done with the one you truly love. She preferred the latter than the former.

So, if Blaise would want **something **from her, what would she say. She would likely have to give in...would he force her? That was the circle of her life. Being forced into doing things which are against her will.

Ginny and Blaise were now sitting on the sofa, which was huge, she might add. She didn't know what to say. Or what to do. He was looking her way lovingly. By the way Ginny saw things, Blaise was very happy that she was his wife. He showed her the whole house, having a goofy smile on his face the whole time and now he was looking at her as if he would never get to do so again. Just great.

Come to think of it, Blaise very pretty handsome. Okay, who was she kidding herself? He was practically _drop-dead gorgeous_! He could get any girl he wanted. Anyone. And here she was, such a lucky girl, married to such a desired man. But the only problem was, she wasn't happy.

"Ginny, tell me something. Why did you marry me?" Blaise asked her, scooting closer to her. He was dangerously close to touching her. She had goosebumps on her skin. Where did that reaction come from?

But the feeling she had was quickly over-powered by the guilt she held. What was she supposed to say?

_Blaise, I married you, not by my own will, but by my mother's. All I want from you is money so I can make my mother happy and my life a living hell. _

Nope. That certainly wouldn't work. But she couldn't lie either. If she lied, that would create a lot of problems. And then a thought she had had before came into her mind. She was not her mother's slave anymore. She was a whole different person. A person with an identity. _Mrs. Blaise Zabini_. She didn't have to do anything. Didn't have to give Blaise's money to her. Didn't have to to anything for her.

She could tell her _**husband**_the reason of her being here. Everything. But could she trust him. She already suspected by Blaise loved her only in mere hours, but could she honestly take that risk? Maybe she could. Maybe this was her chance of finally getting things right. Finally admitting what she actually was. What she always had been._**A slave.**_Yes. She would tell Blaise.

"Blaise, first I want you to tell me why you married me."

"Well, that's really easy. It's probably because of the fact that I have been in love with you since we've been in school. Probably because of the fact that I'd fallen for you the first times I laid my eyes on you and your beautiful self. You gorgeous brown eyes, You red hair. You beautiful face. Everything abut you is amazing to me. You are too good to be true. I love you Ginny, That's the reason I agreed to marry you."

The words that came out of his mouth were beautiful. His melodic voice was definitely very appreciative. Only if she loved him back...

Well, what was she supposed to think. He was in love with her since they were in Hogwarts! How come she _never _noticed?

Well, now, Ginny was officially the most unobservant person in history.

Ginny must have had a utterly shocked expression on her face because Blaise said, "Don't worry that you never found out. I'm very good at hiding my true emotions. So now you tell me. Why did you marry me?"

Again that horrible question buzzed through her brain. She was married to a man who had loved her for years. And she didn't know a single thing about him . Nor did she even know that if she even liked him in that way. Yes, she thought Blaise was a very nice person and liked him. But she wasn't sure if she liked him on such a different platform.

"Blaise, you have to listen very carefully to me. And please don't be angry. Please. I married you because..."

**I'm evil! Yes, I have a cliff-hanger for you guys! Please don't forget to review! Oh, and I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous one and I'm sorry. It's because this was supposed to have the next part as well and no cliffhanger. But then, what's a story without cliffies?**


	3. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K's characters though I really want Blaise Zabini. He's so hot, isn't he?**

**Well, since I just couldn't help it, here is the next chapter. But guys, please review! Or else...I'll do something bad. LOL. I have so many hits and so less reviews. That just isn't fair. Oh, and please excuse if there are grammatical or spelling errors. **

_"Don't worry that you never found out. I'm very good at hiding my true emotions. So now you tell me. Why did you marry me?"_

_Again that horrible question buzzed through her brain. She was married to a man who had loved her for years. And she didn't know a single thing about him . Nor did she even know that if she even liked him in that way. Yes, she thought Blaise was a very nice person and liked him. But she wasn't sure if she liked him on such a different platform._

_"Blaise, you have to listen very carefully to me. And please don't be angry. Please. I married you because..."_

"Blaise, you have to listen very carefully to me. And please don't be angry. Please. I married you because... I married you because..." the words denied to come out of her mouth. Stupid mouth!

"Say it. You married me because...?"

"Why do you think that I married you? Did my parents say anything to you?" _Way to go Ginny. Just excellent. Still thinking about the horrible family..._

"Well, they said it's because you feel affection for me, in other words love me. But I want to hear it from you." He had a soft expression on his face. His dark, sexy hair looked so...so..._sexy_.**(A/N: Lol, I think that this line is very funny!)**

What was she supposed to say to him now? She couldn't say that she loved him. She only liked him. But this was the first time she was feeling goosebumps when a boy sat close to her. Never had she felt anything for any male.

Could she tell him? After all the misunderstandings he had, this was really going to break his heart. And he was a stupid, good-for-nothing Slytherin! Slytherins are not supposed to fell..._anything_. But here sits a live example who married her because he loved her since school. Could life get any worse? Maybe when she would tell him, he would go and get the divorce papers ready. Or worse, inform her family of what she said. NO! She couldn't face her mother then. She would definitely get killed by Avada Kadevra. But she had to...Ginny was strong...she could do it...

"Blaise, listen, I married you because I was forced to." _Wohoo!! See, how hard was that one simple sentence only composed of ten words? _Her inner voice screamed in triumph.

She looked up to see Blaise's face. It was covered in a shocked expression which then turned into disappointment. He had really thought she loved her...

"Blaise, listen, I married you because I was forced to." As soon as Blaise heard those words, his mind, his whole body went into shock.

How could this be? Just when he thought that everything was alright, everything was fine, it was messed up again just by a dingle sentence?. Just when he thought he could live his happily ever after, he realized that fairy tales were not real. No matter how much you want them to me. She was forced to marry him.** Forced**.

That meant that neither did she love him, nor did she want to marry him. Blaise was disappointed. Very disappointed. What would he say to his mother if Ginny would ask for a divorce. He couldn't deny Ginny, neither could he make his mother unhappy. But that wasn't the question at hand. The question at hand was who the hell forced Ginny into a marriage she didn't approve of.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

"Who forced you to marry me?" She fell quiet immediately.

"Tell me, Ginny."

"My...my...my parents forced me."

"You parents?_ You parents? _How can parents force their daughter into something that she doesn't want?" I was bewildered by this news. Why the hell would her _**parents**_ force her into marriage? That was simply _**crazy**_**.**

Parents were supposed to love and spoil a child. Yes, his father had been a horrible parent. But he was someone that Blaise thought was one of a kind. You know why? Because even Lucius Malfoy pleaded Voldemort to release his son. _Lucius Malfoy_. That's why Blaise thought that only his father had acted like that and no other person would. Looks like he was wrong, wasn't he?

Ginny looked really sad. Blaise hated to see her that way.

"Yes, my parents forced me. Look, there are always secrets behind every door, and so does my door hold a lot of secrets. There are many things that my family has hidden from the world. Tonnes of things."

"Like what?"

"You might think that I must be such a spoiled brat who always gets everything she wants."

"I don't think that."

"You don't, but the rest of the world does. It isn't like that in reality though I wish so much that it was. Do ou want to know the truth? Do you want to know the Weasley household's biggest secret?"

_Secret? Was this secret the reason she was forced?_

"Yes, I want to know, if you don't mind."

"I can not believe you! This is such a...such a horrible situation and you're being a gentleman by asking me if I mind?"

He felt flustered by her words.

His mother had done a good job teaching him manners, and right now, he felt very thankful towards her.

"My mother taught me to always be the gentleman, no matter what the occasion."

She looked thoroughly impressed by him and he really enjoyed that.

"My parents hate me. HATE ME. They despise me. They think that I'm trash. They think that I'm a useless piece of junk. Do you know that I'm the made of the house? Do you know that if I don't listen to what my mother says, even go against on single word spoken out of her mouth, I get locked up n my room for days? Do you know how relieved I was when I was sent to Hogwarts? Even though I had everything second hand, even though many of the Slytherins taunted me all the time-"

He cut her off and said, " The Slytherins bothered you? Take their names now and I'll be sure to send them to Azkaban."

She laughed. She thought that he was joking. He certainly wasn't.

"You can't send them to Azkaban. What was I saying again? Oh, yeah. Hogwarts was my home. A place where my parents couldn't order me around. A place where I wouldn't have to isten to my brothers' orders. A place where I had actual _friends_."

He felt beyond angry. Blaise could not believe that he parents and brothers treated her that way. How could they? How could they do such a thing to the only _girl _in the family?

"Ginny, why the hell didn't you ever tell anyone? Then you could have been saved from such a horrible life!"

There was moisture in her eyes. She was about to cry. He bent forward and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Shh...Ginny don't cry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that." He whispered softly to her.

"I know. That's not why I'm crying. Don't you get it? I know I could always inform someone of this situation and be saved by it. But I was always scared! Always afraid! Never was I brave enough to get up and tell someone. No! _Bravery is the best quality of a Gryffindor_. A quality that I don't have. Never had."

"That is not true! Ginny, you are one of the bravest people I have ever seen! Don't put false implications on yourself. Even I would've felt that way if I was in your place. You aren't the only one who has horrible parents. My father despised me. He thought that all I ever could be was a gift to Voldemort so he could gain a higher position amongst the other Death Eaters. Did you ever know that?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Is that actually true? You father? He thought that about you?" Her voice sounded so hopeful. He felt tremendously sorry for her and the way she'd been treated.

"Yes, it's true. My mother and I, both were nothing to him. Nothing at all. Now don't cry and never say that you're not brave again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. My mother didn't even let me get a job. And now, do you want to know the reason they forced me to marry you? It's because they've gone bankrupt. They don't have money. And they made me marry you because you're practically a billionaire."

"Ginny, if you told me to give them galleons, I would very happily oblige. But if you don't want me to, then gain I would not go against you. It is totally your decision. Ginny, now you're my wife. You're not under your parents control, you're under mine. And I'm giving you free will. You can do anything you want. I won't go against you. You're not anyone's slave anymore. You don't to do anything for anyone. You can simply tell your mother of your decision when the time comes. Okay?"

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

She said, " You mean that you're not going to divorce me?" She sounded utterly surprised.

"Of course not. Unless you want me to."

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Because I love you." He simple answered. He hoped that she didn't want to divorce him .He couldn't let her go. He would make her fall in love with her if he had to.

"I don't know what good deed I've done that you're helping me like this."

"Ginny, everything you've done is good." She had started crying again. He hated to see her that way. He bent forward and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest. He loved the feeling pf having her warm body against him. He would never make her unhappy. Never let her be unhappy.

"I don't want you to divorce me, Blaise. I really don't. Even though I don't love you like you love me. I can't go back to my parents. I just can't."

"Ginny, it's okay. We can work this out. If you feel that we can't afterwards, feel free to leave me, I won't stop you. Okay?"

"Thank you so much! I barely know you and you're so kind to me." She pulled away from his grip and looked at him.

"This is the first time in many years I've had hope for anything, Blaise. And trust me, I really enjoy the feeling of it."

"It was all my pleasure." He smiled warmly at her. He, as well, was feeling hope for their relationship. He wouldn't let her go. Not when he had her as his wife.

Ginny Weasley felt hope. Hope. Because of her husband. A man that she didn't even know. She would make the best of the chance God had given her at life. Yes, she definitely would.


End file.
